Five Nights At Freddy's 5: Sister Location: Mature Audiences
I personally deemed this game unfit for Steam at this time ''- Scott 'Five Nights At Freddy's 5: Sister Location: Mature Audiences' Official Description ''This is the MA edition of Sister Location. I personally deemed this game unfit for Steam at this time. This title is not for children. I repeat, this is not for children. Anyone who was following the progress of Sister Location and have a sincere interest in the FNaF franchise in general should wait for the official release of Sister Location in approximately two months. Thank you. -Scott Official Statements October 4th 2016 Hey guys, I wanted to let everyone know what I’ve decided. And just as a warning- a lot of you aren’t going to be happy about it, but please try to understand. Ever since I started making games I always wanted to be a world builder. I never wanted to make gimmicky games or things that didn’t mean something. I wanted to create experiences that would really have an impact on people. I feel like I got to do that with the first few games, but somehow I feel like I let myself get too dark with this one. Things went sideways, and I look at this game now and am unsure how it will affect people. At the same time though, people WANT a horror game, and I get that. I understand that. This is supposed to be horror, and not kid friendly. So then what am I supposed to do? Release something that offends me just to satisfy those who want to play it? Or take the time and effort to really craft something that everyone can enjoy? The answer is obvious to me. The problem is that the franchise has grown too much. There is too much of a spotlight on this for me to really do what I want to do. Even the news sites jumped all over this and mocked me for delaying the game. It just makes things difficult, because I don’t feel like I can really do the right thing anymore. But I think I have the solution. (this is the part most of you won’t like) I’m going to release the “mature” version of the game by itself, in sections, not as a part of the timeline, not as a part of the lore, and not as a part of the story, but just because I promised that I would. I promised a game, and don’t want to be one of those developers who endlessly delays their game’s release. However, I would recommend that real fans of the games, and real followers of the lore, wait a few months until I’m able to really make something that everyone can enjoy, and something that can still be scary! I’m going to release the game in chapters, however, not the whole game at once, since it puts strain on the servers over at GameJolt. Sister Location: MA, Night 1 download link: http://gamejolt.com/games/sister-location-ma/195478 EDIT: (As most of you have figured out, the game's not delayed, see you Friday) ;) Gallery Coming Soon...